


Jack be Nimble

by audaciousDreamer



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audaciousDreamer/pseuds/audaciousDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the fastest of them all, but it wasn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack be Nimble

_Jack be nimble_

He was the fastest of them all. Just that yellow blur, running, too fast for the eye to follow. Well, most eyes.

_Jack be quick_

He was the fastest of them all, but _it wasn’t enough_. It wasn’t enough, and did it _matter_ if he could create sonic booms and vibrate through matter and run up walls if it wasn’t _enough?_

_Jack leap over the candlestick_

He was the fastest of them all, and his broken body lies there on the pavement. Too still, he was always fidgeting or eating or doing something other than just lying there, green eyes unseeing. Too cold, the warmth long fled from his body, and the tears falling do nothing to bring that warmth back. Too quiet, he was always talking, laughing, smiling, and arguing.

He was the fastest of them all.

But in the end? It wasn’t enough. Wasn’t enough to stop the candle from burning him.

They cry for him, drip drip.

If only their tears could have put out the fire before it took him.

They swear justice, and keep their word.

It’s far too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this out of boredom. ...Yeah, I kill KF when I'm bored. Also, testing this new AO3 thing... did I get something horrendously wrong?


End file.
